Who's Beneath Who?
by MzShellSan
Summary: Some people were just made beneath others, and some were made as equals. Tyki hadn't met his equal yet, but he had a feeling that someday soon, he might. Written for Poker Pair Week 2k19 Day 2: Royal AU


**Poker Pair Week 2k19**

**Day Three: **Royals AU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Man

**Who's Beneath Who?**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Duke Tyki Mikk was in the lower town's marketplace when he first met the boy, a peculiar young man with hair whiter then the winter snow, and an odd looking tattoo over his face.

He was performing for the children, a collection of basic tricks to make them giggle, and putting on quite the show.

Slowly, a crowd was beginning to form around him, as the boy continued to do various tricks, before finishing off by tugging a flower out from behind a little girls ear, and then offering it to her.

With a giggle, the little girl curtseyed clumsily as she took it from him.

As the crowd began to disperse, he noticed that a few left behind some coins in a small bowl.

Debating for a moment, Tyki grabbed out a couple of gold coins and moved up to where the boy was holding the bowl, preparing to count his earnings.

"Lord Mikk." The boy greeted in surprise, when Tyki stepped up to him.

"That was quite the magic show." Tyki praised, "I've not see someone quite this skilled around here in a long while."

The boy shrugged, smiling politely. "That means a lot to me, my lord."

There was something about that smile that seemed so forced, and Tyki wasn't sure what to do with that. But perhaps he was reading too much into it.

"Of course. Please, take these as my token of appreciation for the show. Will you be performing around here again?" He inquired, unsure why he was bothering to ask.

The boy's smile stayed perfectly in place as he allowed Tyki to place them in the bowl. "I'm not sure, my lord. I travel frequently." He admitted, a certain falseness in his tone that peaked Tyki's interest further.

"Well, I really do wish that you would. I would quite like to see your act once more." He admitted, watching carefully for any break in the facade the boy was wearing.

There was none.

Bowing a little, that same smile stayed in place. "Is that an order, my lord?"

"No, of course not." Tyki denied, trying to look innocent, as he eyed the boy closely. Merely a hope on my part."

"I'll keep that in mind then, Lord Mikk. If you don't mind though, my lord, I really must be on my way. The night draws nearer and I still have a few things to do."

Nodding, Tyki smiled, all the more intrigued still. "Of course."

It wasn't until the boy was long gone that Tyki realised, he hadn't thought to find out the boys name.

It was another couple of weeks before Tyki saw the boy again. He'd been going by a couple times every week, just to keep an eye out, but he'd had zero luck, so when he'd heard about a performer being back in town, he headed over to see if it was him.

He wasn't disappointed.

Just like the first time, Tyki watched, completely enraptured, as the performance went on, the boy smiling brightly, nothing like when he'd spoken to Tyki.

It was a longer show this time, and before it was over, Tyki hadn't realised how many different forms of humour there were.

Just like the time before, he waited as everyone left money for the boy, before he stepped up.

"Lord Mikk." The boy greeted, just like the last time, the same smile coming to sit on his face.

"A wonderful show once more." He praised, placing three gold coins into the bowl. "I'm so happy to see that you've returned."

"Been waiting for me, have you, my lord?" Allen inquired. And there was no-one else that Tyki would allow that kind of cheek, given how mocking the words were, and yet from this boy he felt only amusement, and none of the expected irritation.

"Every day." He vowed, smirk tugging at his lips.

For the first time since he'd met the boy, a small amount of shock was there, but it was gone a moment later.

"Surely you jest, my lord. My show can't have been that good." The boy denied easily, polite smile in place once more, the mocking gone as if it were never there in the first place.

Tyki shrugged. "I can't help the facts. Tell me though, boy, what is your name?"

"Allen, my lord."

"Allen. You're quite the performer. I don't suppose I could interest you in performing for me sometime?" He offered lightly. There weren't any guests scheduled for a proper visit to his manor for a couple more weeks, however he could pull something together if it helped him to lure in this boy, and learn the secrets behind his well crafted mask.

"I'm afraid, my lord, that I travel far too much to make those kinds of promises." Allen denied, causing Tyki to frown.

"Surely you would not turn down the good favour of a lord?" He inquired.

"It is as you say my lord. My _services _are not for sale in that manor. Now if you'll excuse me." Allen informed tersely, his polite mask still in place, but much more strained now.

But more interesting was the way that Allen had framed those words, distaste in every syllable.

As Allen turned and moved away to collect his things and leave the streets, Tyki snapped out of his thoughts and made after him.

"Boy, wait." He ordered, longer legs carrying him quickly.

Allen huffed, turning to give Tyki an unimpressed look. "I'm going to assume that you meant me, when you called out boy. However I would have liked to know that you were going to ignore my name when you asked for it. I would have saved myself the trouble." He huffed.

All traces of patience and politeness had vanished in the blink of an eye, and for a moment it had Tyki reeling in shock, before he came back to himself.

"I apologise, then. For that, and for whatever I have said that had offended you." He offered.

Allen's eyes narrowed, before he took a deep breath, letting his features turn to blanket politeness once more. "There is no need, my lord. I really must be on my way now, however, so if you don't mind?"

"When will you be performing next?" Tyki inquired instead of granting him leave.

"As I've mentioned numerous times, Lord Mikk, I'm not sure about that."

"Then I must insist that when you are next in town, you come and stay at my manor." Tyki offered, somewhat desperate now. He didn't know why, but something about the boy continued to intrigue him and if offering this would be the one thing that finally got him answers, then so be it.

Sighing, Allen bowed slightly. "If that's what you wish, my lord, then I will come and stay with you when I am next in town." He agreed, and that mocking tone was back, the distaste obvious enough that it earned a few worried stares from people.

"Wonderful." Tyki agreed, smirking as it made the boy huff, before he turned around and left.

Chuckling a little at the exchange, the duke counted it as a win before he turned and left the marketplace, smirk never leaving his lips.

It was a month later before any news of Allen reached Tyki once more, but as soon as the white-haired boy knocked at his door in the afternoon, Tyki made sure that the servants set him up in a room, and informed the boy that he would take dinner with Lord Mikk.

It was there that they both found themselves now, the sun finally having set, a candle on the table as they sat together. He motioned for Allen to sit on his left, chuckling at the brief hesitation.

"I can hardly speak with you from that far away." Tyki pointed out, smirking.

"As you wish, my lord." Allen agreed simply, taking up his seat.

The underlying mockery was still there, but the boy seemed much more composed than the last time, so Tyki had to wonder once more, what it was he said that caused so much anger.

"When we last spoke, I requested you to perform for my guests and you turned me down. Are you sure you won't reconsider? I am hosting a rather big ball in the coming weeks and I would much appreciate it if you would entertain for it."

Allen frowned a little, before shaking his head. "I apologise Lord Mikk, but you have never offered me the chance to perform for your _guests_." He denied. "In fact, your exact words requests that I perform for _you_."

The emphasis made Tyki frown before the irritation finally clicked, and he blinked a little in realisation.

"You thought I meant to buy your body?" He asked, not one to beat around the bush.

"Forgive me, Lord Mikk, but if you want this conversation to stay somewhat pleasant, you may wish for a different topic choice." Allen advised, instead of answering.

Frowning, Tyki shook his head. "I think I'm more than capable of deciding which topics I would like to discuss, thank you, boy." He informed.

There was an eye roll at his tone, before Allen sighed.

Putting his food aside, Allen gave all of his attention to Tyki, eyes so much more open with than usual.

"Well? Answer the question, boy."

"Very well. Yes, I did think you meant to buy my body. You have something of a, shall we say, reputation, amongst the lower-class in this town, for picking up things you think are interesting, playing with them, before throwing them out to rot." Allen informed coldly, voice suddenly much more aggressive. "I am not a _thing_ to be bought, and I am not available to _perform _for just yourself, so any such idea should leave your mind now, if that is what you wish."

Tyki scoffed. "I have never, nor will I ever, lower myself to buying sex. That is for me lower than myself. Honestly, boy, do you really think _I _have need of such a thing?" He inquired, raising an eye brow.

Allen shrugged his shoulders. "Forgive me, Lord Mikk, but I do not know you well enough to judge – and you would not be the first noble with money and power to use that to force themselves on those who are deemed _beneath them_." The last words were spat with acidic hatred, so much stronger than anything that had been said previously.

"Oh? But, boy, you must realise that you _are_ below us, born of a station much lower in life and destined to stay within it's range." The lord pointed out, tone like stating the weather.

This time it was Allen who scoffed. "Birth should _never_ decide who's beneath who." He informed coldly. "I had hoped that you prove to me that you thought differently, Lord Mikk, despite my thoughts on your earlier offer to pay for my _services_. It would seem, however, that I put too much faith in yet another spoilt royal."

"Those are bold words, and yet you cannot back them up. Excellent performer, though you may be, you will never be more than that. Sought after for your gifts, but still nothing more than an entertainer." Tyki pointed out, amused by the show of anger he was watching. "Tell me, boy, just what do you plan to do about these differences in stature?"

"There is naught that I can do, except do what you never will. I give food to those in need, and help with money for those who are short."

"Such a _saint_." Tyki teased.

"Not at all. I am not a good person, Lord Mikk. And I will not try to prove that I am. What I am, however, is better than you who sit here in you manor, drinking wine from golden goblets and letting other's slave away and still go home hungry."

Tyki debated over calling him, telling him that surely he could not believe himself to be a bad person with the things he claimed to do for the people, and yet the darkness on Allen's face stopped him. Instead, he allowed a slow smirk to spread over his face.

"Perhaps." He allowed. "What would you suggest I do to change this, then?"

Allen's eyes narrowed, as if he thought that this were a trap. "Start to give, instead of always taking. And do not waste food. I have no idea what you do with your scraps, My Lord, but I've no doubt that they're more than what some of your people eat. Winter is fast approaching, and soon they will be needing everything you can provide." He started.

Nodding, Tyki noted that this was something simple enough. "I will look into it, for your sake." He decided.

There was shock for a moment, before Allen nodded. "Very good, My Lord, although I would ask that you try to think of this as something for the people, and not for myself. I'm hardly worth the effort. And I don't wish to be in your debt."

Tyki shrugged. "I'm not a good person either, boy. If this will help me to win your favour, then it is worth it, but otherwise, I care very little, I'm afraid." He admitted.

"Why? I promise you that I really am not worthy of that."

"You intrigue me, boy."

"Clearly not enough for you to remember my name, or my insistence that you use it, however, Lord Mikk."

Tyki chuckled. "My apologies, Allen." He purred, eyes dancing in amusement as he watched the boy and his reaction to his name being said in such a way.

"I changed my name, boy is definitely better, Lord Mikk." He muttered.

"Well, now I can hardly go back, _All-en_." He teased lightly.

"I think, my lord, that it's past time for me to retire for the night. Not all of us have the luxury of doing nothing tomorrow." Allen informed him abruptly, standing a little suddenly.

"Oh? If you're going to perform in the lower town tomorrow, might I come along?" Tyki inquired.

"You hardly require my permission. I am, after all, naught but a _lowly performer_."

Tyki chuckled. "I did not mean it in that way."

"And yet you said it in that way. Good night, Lord Mikk."

Without another word, Allen turned heel and headed out the room.

Watching him go, Tyki let his eyes follow the trail from the shoulders, down to those lithe hips, covered by cloth and yet still so perfect to fit in between his hands, and that pert ass.

As if sensing his stare, Allen shot a warning look over his shoulder, before the doors slammed shut behind him.

Leaning back, Tyki smirked. Yes, this boy was definitely turning out to be interesting.

His tongue flicked out, swiping along his lip.

He couldn't wait to learn even more.


End file.
